Blue's Greatest Party Ever
by Dragon.Chan
Summary: Blue wants to hold a party for the Dexholers. What will happen when you get them together under one roof. DISCONTINUED! Been taken over by KiwaiiJoltic. Sorry my fellow readers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is very first Fanfiction so hope you like it :)

AN: I don'y own Pokemon or the Characters of the Manga (Ha i wish!)

**Blue's Greatest Party Ever**

**Chapter 1**

It had been about 6 months since Blue asked her parents to move to the town of Pallet so that she could be near her friends Red, Green and of course Yellow. She didn't like the idea that she was so far away from her friends in the Sevii Islands and never got the chance to see them, as her parents were so worried that something could happen to her again. But she didn't blame them really, ever since she became a Dexholder trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went.

The only people to visit her in the Islands was Silver when he passing by to go on another mission from Professor Oak and Red when he went training up in to the mountains for a few months. The others where either busy with research (Crystal), looking after a Gym (Green) or either couldn't get there (Yellow).

So she was so happy to have moved to Pallet so it was easy for her friends to pop in say 'Hi' when ever they wanted. Her parents didn't mind that people came in unannounced to their home as Blue instructed them with pictures of every single Dexholder.

Blue was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking of what to do with her day. She thought that she could bug Green at the Gym but she did that yesterday and thought he might need rest and some him time. Red was 'Arceus knows where' probably training again for not sure how long this time. Silver was in Johto with Gold and Crystal on a quest for Professor Elm.

Blue sighed and turned over from her back to her side looking at a picture on the bedside cabinet of the Kanto and Johto Dexholders. She gave a slight smile then a chuckle at the picture. In the picture she was at the back with her arms around Red and Green's necks with Red smiling and Green giving her a scowling look. Yellow was at the front trying to keep her hat on her head from sudden wind. Gold and Crystal was to the left of Yellow with Gold doing a peace sign with a big grin and Crystal smiling to the camera. Silver was to the right of Yellow giving a cold glare at Green.

She loved that picture as showed each and everyone's personality. She came back to the thought of what she was going to do for the rest of the day. She glanced at the clock which it revealed the time to be 10 o'clock. She got off her bed and walked to her closet and opened it to get an idea of what she wanted to wear for the day.

"Maybe if choose an outfit I might get the idea of what I want to do" she searched through her clothes and came across her old blue top, red skirt and her white hat that Silver gave a few years back. She decided to wear it as it had been a while since she had. Once she has it on she walked over the window pulled back the drapes and looked outside to see the weather, which happened to be sunny.

"I know! I think I might go to the Viridian Forest today and see Yellow" she clasped her hands together of excitement and grabbed her bag with her Pokémon and headed down the stairs. As she reached the kitchen where her mother was making a cup of tea and her father was reading the newspaper.

She went up to her mother "Hey mom you don't mind me going the Viridian Forest do you to visit Yellow" she put her arms behind her back and swung from her heals to make her seam that much cuter. Her mom turned to her and gave a brief smile "of course not honey, but be careful ok, don't forget your Pokémon for protection" she turned to her husband for a reply but he gave a slight nod.

"Of course mom I would never leave without them and I will be with Yellow, she knows the forest like the back of her hand" she gave her mom a hug and danced out towards the door.

As she reached the door she heard her mom say something to her father "I really worry about her sometimes, I know she can handle herself but I sill worry" she heard a chair move which meant her father got up and walked over to her mom. "Don't worry dear out little princess is stronger then ever, sometimes I think other people should watch out. And with the friends she's got, well there is no need to worry" Blue smiled at her father's said words knowing that he trusted her to be on her own, she opened the door and headed to Viridian Forest.

It took Blue about half and hour to get to Viridian Forest passing the Viridian Gym in the process, she did have a thought that maybe going in there and saying 'hi' to Green but she thought maybe later when he least expects it. So her plan was not to see him yet so he may wonder where she is this morning as she normally visits him every morning just to get on his nerves. Blue gave a chuckle at Green getting worried about her even though he never showed that he cared before.

She was looking around at the trees and nearby flowers that bloomed within the forest, she saw Pidgeys flying above the tree tops and Rattatas running in and out of the bushes. Blue wondered why she never came here more often and just relax once in a while or try and get Green to go on a picnic with her (yeh right that would never happen!).

In the distance Blue could hear faint sounds of something coming her way, and it kept getting louder and louder each second. Blue reached for Blasty's Pokèball just in case it was a rampaging Pokémon. Next she heard a yell of someone "Come back here ya prissy boy so I can kick ya ass all da way to Sinnoh" next see saw a red and black blur pass her "Hey Senior Blue how's it going" on a closer look it happed to be Ruby running fall speed on his running shoes and hid behind a tree. Blue looked in front of her to see a blue blur crash right in to her.

"Ow that hurt" her and the person that happened to bump into her said at the same time. Blue got up and rubbed her ass and looked at what had knocked her over. "Sapphire?" the brunette girl glanced at Blue, rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment "he-he, hiya Senior sorry didn't see ya there" Sapphire gave her toothy grin and stood up back into her feet.

Ruby came out from behind the tree and walked beside Blue "You should watch where you are going you barbarian, poor Senior Blue could of got badly hurt" Ruby stuck his tongue out to Sapphire and slightly hid behind Blue for protection in case Sapphire decided to launch at him. "That's it, I'm going to wring that skinny little neck of yours" she jumped towards Ruby but then to get stopped by Blue just before she could reach him, which he was relived about.

"Hold it Sapphire! What are you doing?" Blue ask the girl before she could see a murder happen before her eyes. "Well prissy boy over there decided dressing my Toro up in a dress while I was out of da room" Sapphire tried once again to go after Ruby but it failed once again as Blue held her by the shoulders. "I thought she looked beautiful in that dress before she burst into flames!" Ruby seemed disappointed in the fact that his handy work got ruined by a non satisfied customer.

Sapphire had calmed down taking in deep breaths so Blue let her go. "Well that's what ya get when you mess with Toro" Blue had enough of the bickering duo so she decided to change the subject. "Guys I meant, what are you doing here in Kanto, you live in Hoenn right?" Ruby and Sapphire stopped their bickering to look at Blue and nodded. "Yeh that's right but we..." *cough* Sapphire evil glared at Ruby "...I mean I wanted ta see Red about some battlin" Sapphire gave Ruby another evil stare for interrupting her.

"Well if you want to see Red he's not home and I have no idea where he is, sorry" Blue said and Sapphire looked disappointed at the fact she couldn't battle with Red but Ruby seemed ecstatic.

"Oh well then Sapph, we have to go and see the beautiful sights that Kanto has to offer us" Ruby's eyes became sparkling with excitement and went to his own little world of beauty.

Sapphire sighed "Well I can just challenge the Gyms right ere in Kanto" Ruby's face dropped at that and sighed "But what am I supposed to do when you are taking on the Gyms, I know for a fact that there are no Contests in Kanto" Sapphire rubbed her chin and gazed into the air and smashed her left fist to her right hand "Ha! I know ya can challenge them to, you know ta get stronger" she beamed her toothy smile to him hoping that he would accept her suggestion even though she knew that red eyed boy would never except but it didn't hurt to try.

"No way! That's barbaric. My poor Pokémon will get dirty and I just brushed their fur this morning" Sapphire sighed and plonked herself onto the floor of the forest "Well then ya just goin to have to watch me then, or ya can go back home and be bored cos if Red's not here then I'm challenging the Gyms."

Ruby thought it over, he didn't want to go back home his dad was there. Even though they were on good terms he still didn't like to be in same house as him because every now and then his dad would try and change his mind about battling. Sapphire did that too but she did understand that he didn't like it and never really bugged him more like teased him, which he didn't mind so he thought he would cut her some slack of a change. He smiled at Sapphire "Of course Sapph, that's the reason we came out her because we were bored right, even if you can't battle Red I don't see why you can't challenge the Gyms" the younger brunette smiled and nodded at him.

Blue was happy to see her juniors working together for a solution, it seemed to remind her of when she was with Red and Green of all the solutions they came up together and working as a team. "So you heading to the Viridian Gym first then?" she said the two juniors. Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other then to Blue "Well that's where Senior Green is right?" Sapphire said to Blue "Yes but I must warn you he is strong, not so long ago him and Red had yet again another battle and Green nearly won!"

Sapphire and Ruby looked shocked to hear that Red the Champion nearly lost to a Gym leader and not forgetting his best friend. "Wow really!" Sapphire thought long and hard or what she would do, "Well I might start somewhere else to begin with before I go to Senior Green, ya know to get stronger first" Sapphire said. Ruby nodded took his bag off his back and started to search though it.

Sapphire saw what he was doing and got curious "What ya doin Ruby?" Ruby looked from his bag to Sapphire "I'm seeing what we have in supplies, if we are going to be travelling and you're challenging Gyms we need a lot of Potions and Full Heals for the Pokémon" Sapphire nodded in approval. She turned to Blue "So I guess we will see ya around Senior Blue and we will let yak know how I'm doin along the way"

Blue smiled then grinned as she had the most brilliant idea "I would like that but could you two do me a favour?" Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other in confusion for what their senior wanted them to do. "What is it Senior?" Ruby Said. "Well I'm guessing you will be staying in Viridian for the night am I correct" Ruby and Sapphire both thought that they would need to stay somewhere before taking off for Sapphire's Gym challenge "Yes" Ruby said. "Well could you pop into the Viridian Gym and visit Green for me but make sure he doesn't know your there" both of the Juniors still looked confused as what Blue wanted them to do, Blue noticed this and continued to explain. "Well I want you to prank him for me, and when it happens he will phone me and ask what I have done knowing that only me ever pranks him but I'll be here in the forest with no clue. Also he doesn't know that you two are Kanto so you won't get in trouble for it, I just want to bug him but not actually being there if you get my drift". She winked to them giving her mischievous grin and an evil cackle.

Blue brought her two juniors closer so she could tell them her plan "Ok it will go like this…." Blue explained the plan to Ruby and Sapphire and nods of approval were given. As Blue finished she bid them a goodbye for now and headed deeper into the forest.

It was nice to see he juniors again and Blue thought that maybe a get together wouldn't be a bad idea. She hasn't seen Silver in a while, Crystal was always busy, Gold never really came to Kanto unless it was to annoy Crystal and Red was always away. The only people she saw were Yellow every once in a while and Green but that would be because she would pop in to see him not him coming to her. So after her visit to Yellow she was going to organise a party for all the Dexholders.

Blue came to a clearing behind a selection of trees and in the middle of the clearing was a crystal blue lake, on the bank of the lake Blue could see a figure sleeping against a tree with a fishing rod in their hand. As Blue came closer to this said person she recognised it as Yellow. Blue walked over to Yellow and saw that she was lightly breathing meaning she was asleep and her hat was perched over her eyes. She sat beside her and thought whether to wake the girl up or not. While Blue was thinking and staring out to the lake the fishing rod in Yellow's hand jerked forward started to pull. At that moment to blonde girl woke up jumped to stand on her feet her hat had now fell onto the floor and her blond ponytail swayed in the wind, she dug her heals into the ground and pulled back on the rod. Yellow looked to her side to see Blue sitting there where she had fallen asleep and watching her pull the rod in. She gave a brief smile and turned back to the fishing rod.

Blue looked an amazement as Yellow pulled in the fishing rod at such a strong force considering that Yellow is quite small. Then she noticed that Yellow had closed her eyes and purple aura come from her hands down to the end of the fishing rod line that was in the water. Blue looked closer to the end of the line to see something emerge from the lake. It happed to be a cute little Poliwag that came from Yellow's catch. It jumped on to the bank waved its tail to Yellow which she returned with a wave and jumped back into the water.

Blue was amazed at this, she knew Yellow was kind hearted girl but normally when you capture a Pokémon with a fishing rod you are supposed to battle it and maybe capture it to. Yellow just waved to it as it was a friend and let it be on its way. I guess that's the reason she loved Yellow because of what she did, she never likes to hurt Pokémon unless she really had to but then she hates doing it. Also most of the Pokémon she had on her were given to her from someone else or they followed her.

The Healer turned to Blue and gave her a heart warming smile "Hey Blue! How's it going" Blue still amazed snapped out of her thoughts to see Yellow had now sat back onto the ground next to her by the tree and placed her hat on her head. "I'm fine Yellow just wanted to come out here to relax and see my good friend". Blue noticed that a big smile still on Yellow's face "Aww that's nice of you, so what would you like to do then" Blue thought for a moment then a sudden vibration came within her bag, as she looked in to her bag she noticed that it was her Pokègear that was ringing.

She looked at the caller ID and found it was Green. Blue gave a slight chuckle knowing what he was called for. Yellow glanced at her friend in confusion as why she was laughing at her Pokègear. "Who is it Blue?" Yellow asked curiously. Blue showed the screen to the girl and Yellow gave a little smirk knowing this will be fun.

Blue answered the call "Why hello Greenie, how are you?" she heard a growl at the other end. "Don't you hello Greenie me Blue, what's the big idea of putting a bucket of glue and feathers onto my front door of the Gym which happened to fall onto my head" he wasn't at all impressed being covered what it seemed like paste and feathers which must have come from a Pidgey.

Green heard a giggle at the other end "I'm sorry Green but it wasn't me I'm with Yellow at the moment in the forest, I can pass her over if you don't believe me". Green sighed and once again growled "No its fine, but I was sure it was you just to get on my nerves yet again"

Green heard another giggle come from Blue then it triggered his brain. "Unless you bribed someone to do it for you, I wouldn't put it past you but who could it be". As Green thought who might have been the victim of Blue's shenanigans he heard a crash behind him and yelling. "Get off me you barbarian you will wrinkle my clothes!" "Shut up prissy boy or Senior Green will hear us and Senior Blue will be mad!"

Blue could hear everything happening on the other end and knew that she was going to be in trouble with the green eyed trainer. She held her breath and waited for the yell.

Green turned round to see Sapphire holding Ruby by his shirt and him trying to get away. "What is Arceus name do you two think you are doing; I knew Blue would have something to do with this but to get her juniors to do her dirty work the low of it" Sapphire and Ruby stood before Green and shrunk under his glare. "Oops busted, let get outer here" as Ruby and Sapphire ran for the door Green caught them by their collars with just his one hand and went back to his Pokègear.

"Blue!" Blue whimpered "Yes Greenie" acting as sweet as she could and Yellow noticed Blue trembled a bit. "Why have you gotten our juniors to do your dirty work?" She sighed, she didn't think that they would get caught and now they going to be trouble and it's her fault. "Well I wanted to be with Yellow today and wanted to annoy you at the same time, I happened to come across them two in the forest" Green sighed and said "Bye" and then turned off the call to Blue and put the Pokègear in his pocket, he was not happy with her but knew that it wont be the last he sees of her for the day, he could feel it.

He turned to the Hoenn duo gave a scowl of disappointment and let them go. "You could have told her no" the two young trainers nodded and Ruby decided to talk "Well would you say no to Senior Blue, she can do things that can seem impossible and she said that we wouldn't get caught"

Green knew that Blue was cunning and could get anyone to do anything for her except for Silver.

"No Ruby she said don't get caught not we wouldn't get caught" Sapphire corrected him. Green was starting to get annoyed now, he was covered in glue and feathers and wanted just to jump into a nice warm shower. "Yes I could say no to her. Well, what am I going to do with you guys?" the Hoenn duo didn't like the idea being in trouble with Green maybe they should prank Red next time as least he will laugh it off.

Green thought for a punishment for his two juniors "Ok you will clean my Gym top to bottom with no help from your Pokémon" Ruby and Sapphire groaned, it wasn't fair they got punished when it was Blue that gave them the idea but like Green said they could of said no, why didn't they say no.

"But I'll get dirty and my clothes will wrinkle and and…" Green rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance and Sapphire jabbed Ruby in the ribs with her elbow and gave him a 'not now' look. "I really don't care, now the cleaning stuff is under the sink in the kitchen and buckets and sponges are in the cupboard at the back of the Gym".

Both of the of the younger Dexholders slouched off to retrieve the cleaning products bickering at the same time and Green shook his head decided to head upstairs to go for that shower he wanted.

Back in the forest Yellow was worried about her friend and that sooner or later she will have to come face to face with Green which was not a good thing when he is in a bad mood. Yellow has seen Green in a mood before but in a bad mood not often and she knew that it may not be a pretty sight and Blue was going to be on the receiving end of it. She looked up to see Blue's head hung low and then got scared by the fact that the brunette started laughing. _'Oh my Arceus she has gone mad, Blue has gone mad'_. Yellow panicked and shook Blue back to her senses.

"Ha-ha! That was so funny did you hear him he is so mad. Ha!" Blue was proud that she could once again get Green annoyed and she loved every bit of it, she got up and stretched.

Yellow looked up to her friend "yes but you did get Ruby and Sapphire in trouble and are probably getting punished for it right now" Blue brushed herself off and winked at the Healer. "Yes that maybe true. I did say not to get caught didn't I? Also they will forgive me, no one ever stays mad at me even Green himself".

Well Blue did have a point not even Green could stay that mad at Blue because she would just get on his nerves even more then she did now. But everyone else liked to keep Blue in their good books as she could just blackmail them, which Yellow has seen a few times, which happened to be Gold most of the time.

Once Gold told Yellow that he borrowed Blue's Ditty for something (Prank for Silver) and then ending up losing the poor Pokémon in the middle of Goldenrod when he wasn't looking. He said when he went to Blue to tell her that he lost her precious Ditty, he told Yellow that he had never seen a face that looked like it could kill him within a few seconds. Blue said that if he didn't find her Ditty within the hour she was going show Crystal his scrap book of all the pictures he has of her, most of them she is in just her underwear (He told Yellow in confidence knowing that she wouldn't tell anyone). He did wonder how she got a hold of it (probably Silver) but didn't question the amazing Blue. The good thing was he did find her Ditty and got his scrap book back and swore never to borrow anything from her again.

It was never dull with Blue around she happened to make everyone's life fun with the click of her fingers. Yellow looked around the forest to see that Blue had taken off her shoes and socks and was dangling her feet in the lake. Yellow got up and walked over to her, took her boots and socks off and joined her friend and sticking her feet into the water. Yellow shivered a bit as the cool feel of the water hit her feet and the coldness travelled up her spine.

Blue turned to Yellow "You know what I was thinking before I meet up with you today?" Yellow shook her head "No but I hope it's nothing bad"

Blue chuckled and waved her feet in the lake "No my dear friend. I was thinking that we should have a Dexholder get together party, let your hair down from saving the world and maybe get to know each other a little better".

Yellow stared out to other side of the lake and then glanced to her friend, Blue was looking to her for her answer. Yellow knew that even if she objected, but she wouldn't anyway but Blue would just get her own way anyway. She sighed and smiled to her friend.

"It sounds like a great idea Blue but how are we going to organise it when we don't know where people are?" Blues gave her a smirk pick up her Pokègear once again, dialled a number and waiting for a ring. Both the Kanto Dexholders heard the other line was picked up and a boy and answered "Hello" Yellow recognised is as Silver's voice.

"Hey Silver! I was wondering where about are you in Johto" Both the girls waited silently for Silver's answer.

"Well Crystal and I will be heading back to Kanto tomorrow evening. We could have gotten back sooner but someone wanted to stop in every food store on our way around Johto" Blue and Yellow heard a murmur in the background sounding like Gold telling Silver that he didn't know good food if it hit him in the face, then a whining pain probably the cause of a Crystal kick to Gold's head. Blue giggled at this knowing full well what the hatted boy was like.

"Well bring Gold with you because I want to get the Dexholders together for a party". They heard Silver moan and mumbled "Ok, we will see you tomorrow afternoon at the lab as we need to give the research the Professor needs".

"Ok Silver me and Yellow will meet you there for discussion and preparation" Blue pressed the button on her Pokègear and placed it back into bag. "Well Yellow tomorrow we will meet the Johto trio and then we will plan from there".

Yellow knew there was no way that she could get out of this so she nodded in agreement, stretched her arms over her head and yawned "Well I'm a little sleepy, so I'm going to go back home, sorry that I couldn't stay out I bit longer but hey if you're planning a party tomorrow I want to be rested".

Blue smiled at her younger friend and gave her a heart-warming embrace "Of course Yellow it was nice to see you today and I had fun. I saw my best friend and got on Green's nerves all in one day. So Yellow I'll see you tomorrow at Professor Oak's lab ready for Blue's Greatest Party Ever" She winked at the blonde and bounced off into the forest heading back to her home in Pallet Town.

AN: This is the first Chapter of my Story. I'll only continue if people like it and wants to see what happens.

If you have any ideas if what you want to happen at the party your welcome to give me ideas.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. The Arrangements

**Here is the new chapter for you guys to read. Sorry for the slow update as i work and draw for the people of Deviantart.**

**There will be one more after this and then it should be finished :(**

**Hope you all like it.**

It happened to be another sunny day for Yellow to wake up to in the morning. Her day consisted of eating her breakfast as normal and then going to the forest to see her Pokémon friends before she had to go for a half an hour walk to Pallet town and setting up arrangements for Blue's Party, she so wanted.

Her uncle was once again fishing in Johto, so she had the house to herself to do as she wished, but most of the time it was the routine of going to the forest and then coming home to bed. Most of the time it did get lonely for her with no one around but Chuchu her trusty Pikachu stayed with her keep her company as she kept the rest of her Pokémon in the forest.

As Yellow was nearing the door to Professor Oak's lab that afternoon, she was about to turn the handle to let herself in when she heard a crash and some screaming coming from inside.

Yellow was startled and reluctant to open the door to find what was making that noise and thinking that it might be a burglar or a member of an evil organisation getting something they wanted from the professor again.

The Healer gave a gulp before she turned the handle to reveal what was happening behind that door. In a second when she opened it she could faintly hear running and shouting come from these people inside. As she turned her head round the corner she could see that Crystal was chasing Gold around the lab for some reason.

Gold was laughing at Crystal "Aww come on Crys it was only a joke. Why do you have to take it so seriously?" The pigtailed girl had a face of annoyance and Yellow knew that Gold did something really bad for her to chase after him. The majority of the time she would just give him a serious comment and whack him over the head. Yellow pondered at what the golden eyed boy had done?

"Well Gold I didn't find it funny ok! I find if disgraceful and perverted!" Gold skidded to a halt and stopped on his heals and turned to Crystal that now had stopped in front of him and getting ready for a famous Crystal kick, but before she could he replied.

"It was only a hug! Come on I have seen you hug Silver like that so why not me" Yellow could see that Crystal was still not impressed with him. She got up close to his face.

"I may hug Silver like that but he has the decency not to feel my ass in the process. You perverted jerk!" Gold pouted and muttered "I said it was joke Crys and I know full well that Silver would love to caress your ass".

Crystal looked shocked and disappointed that Gold would somehow place the blame on someone else even if that person was his best friend. Yellow was shocked as well, but at the moment when Gold said that, Silver walked into the room.

He walked up behind to Gold and tapped him on the shoulder "Gold" he muttered and the goggled boy turned around to face his friend.

"Oh hi Silver we were just talking about you" Gold replied with a grin to the red headed boy.

Silver sighed and held Gold by the collar of his jacket and then punched him in the face. Yellow was taken back at this but assumed it was normal behaviour for the three of them so she didn't worry that much. She did have slight concern that the punch Silver gave to Gold looked like it hurt a lot.

Silver muttered an "Idiot!" and then turned to Crystal to ask if she was alright.

"Yes I'm fine Silver just Gold being Gold I guess. But you didn't have to punch him so hard though you could have really hurt him" Silvers eyes widened, and that he could see she was slightly worried about Gold's safety, Yellow could see it too.

"Crystal I have seen you kick Gold harder than that and he's still ok, as well as Gold can be" Crystal chuckled and then looked at the body of Gold that was on the floor and back to Silver.

"Yeh I know but I wish he would learn to grow up" Crystal sighed and Silver put his arm around her for reassurance.

"I'm not sure if that will be any time soon or maybe never but you never know he may surprise you. Like he has done to me a few times".

Crystal nodded to her friend's words and knew that Gold did surprise them with his knowledge of battling and simply putting others before himself when it came to life threatening situations. Then he would just turn back to the perverted Gold when everything was back to normal.

Crystal sighed again and muttered thanks to Silver for comforting her and pushed the comment to the side of what Gold had said to her about Silver wanted to caress her, but knowing that it couldn't be true as Silver liked Blue, well that's what she thought anyway.

Yellow was still standing in the doorway waiting to be noticed under all the commotion that was going on around her. So she decided to walk in a bit further and gave a little cough. The noise that came from her got the attention of Silver and Crystal but minus Gold as he was still out cold from the hit Silver gave him.

"Ah Yellow nice to see you! How long have you been standing there?" Crystal gave Yellow a smile and Silver gave her nod.

"Erm about 5 minutes" She looked to Gold that was on the floor slightly breathing and pointed to him.

"Is he going to be ok?" with a look of concern on her face and Silver just shrugged not giving a care and turned back to where he came from before.

Crystal bent down to Gold to see if he was indeed ok. Silver did give him a hard punch but she knew that the golden eyed boy deserved it in a way but it still made her feel guilty that he always gets beaten by the both of them but then if he wasn't so stupid it wouldn't have happened. She looked up the concerned Yellow and gave a reassuring smile.

"He will be fine Yellow. He should wake up in about 10 minutes. So why don't we go into the backroom and wait for Blue to arrive. I have the kettle boiled so we could have some nice herbal tea" Yellow smiled and nodded at the great idea of some tea and then followed Crystal to the backroom, stepping over Gold's unconscious form in the process and went out back.

While the two girls were having some herbal tea, Silver was chatting to Professor Oak about the research the three of them have gathered for him from Johto. Silver decided he would give Crystal a break from work for a change and it would be nice for her to chat to a girl instead of two boys.

Yellow was telling Crystal of what happened yesterday with Blue and Green.

"Oh dear I wonder how Sapphire and Ruby got on in the wraths of Green?" Crystal said and was shocked to find out that her senior had used her juniors for her benefit and that it was just disgraceful of her to do but knew that it was Blue all over. She was worried for Sapphire and Ruby as they haven't known their seniors for very long and the thoughts of possibly hating them from after what happened yesterday.

"I'm not quite sure but Green didn't sound in the best of moods but for some reason Blue found it funny that her juniors got in trouble or the fact that she got on Green's nerves again" Yellow also concerned for her juniors and their possible hatred towards them but the rest of them are not as cunning as Blue though.

"I think it would be the latter most possibly" Crystal gave a giggle and Yellow joined in. They both know that Blue likes Green for some reason they did not know and being the only two girls that she is ever been close to, she had told them this.

In the back of the lab they could hear that Professor Oak had joined in with them laughing. Yellow turned to him wondering what he was laughing about, she thought that he couldn't be laughing at their conversation but Yellow knew that she wouldn't put it past him. To make her assumptions correct the Professor finished laughing and spoke.

"Yes she does like to get on my grandsons nerves but I think it's kind of cute that she does it and he moans about it after. If I have to guess I think they both like each other". Crystal noticed that Silver had stiffened up at the comment that came out of the Professors mouth.

He was thinking could Blue possibly like the green eyed boy and would he like her in return. Silver did love Blue but it was only in a brotherly way, she had looked after him from a young age it wouldn't feel right if he loved her any other way.

He was still shocked hear this but wasn't sure if it was true or not because Blue would of told him right? And would Green like her back? That he did not know, well, he wasn't so chummy with Green so they never really talked to each other.

He pushed his thoughts to the back of his head and went back to having a conversation with the Professor and every now and then hearing what the girls were talking about.

While the others were in the back room Blue was walking though the lab front doors. As she got inside the lab she could see a body lying on the floor.

At a closer inspection of this said body she found out that is was Gold lying on the floor passed out. Blue wondered to why the goggled boy was lying on the floor, sleeping or passed out from a blow to the head from Crystal. Blue thought that maybe the latter would be more correct.

As Blue was about to step over Gold's body she heard the said boy moaning and moving on the floor from his unconscious state this made Blue jump a little and stood to the side of him.

"What happened?" Gold sat up from his lying position and rubbed his head then his face but winced when slid his hands over his nose.

"Oww! What happened to my face?" Blue giggled at this and that got the attention from the younger boy.

"Erm I'm not quite sure but you seem to have one hell of a shiner on your right eye" Gold touched his right eye and winced again. He shot up and ran to the nearest mirror he could find to see what did indeed happened to his face.

This made Blue laugh harder at the boy's misfortune and decided to leave him to it and walk to the back room where she could hear people talking.

Once she reached her destination Blue saw that Silver was talking to Professor Oak and Yellow was talking to Crystal while drinking some kind of hot drink.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Blue said as she walked over to the two girls that were sitting at the table and took a seat next to Yellow.

"Oh we are fine Blue. Would you like some herbal tea?" Crystal said to Blue while pointing to the teapot that was positioned in the middle of the table.

Blue nodded and watched Crystal pour a cup of herbal tea and placed it in front of her. Blue picked up her cup, brought it to her lips and tasted the sweet and bitter taste of the herbs. Blue was wondering, that ever since she saw Gold and his ever so black eye, what actually happened to him.

"So which one of you gave the black eye to Gold" She looked at Crystal as she placed her cup back on to the table and than noticed that Crystal was pointing to Silver to get the accusation off her.

Blue looked to the red headed brother figure for his explanation.

Silver's eye widened for a few seconds before he come back to his usual cold expression.

"Wow it turned into black eye. I didn't think that I'd him hard enough" Blue could see that Silver had a slight smirk on his face for his achievement of hurting his best friend.

Blue had always thought that both boys had a really weird relationship and wondered if they would be friends if they never went through what they did together, but Blue like that fact that Silver had other friends to talk then to her all the time.

"Well nice hit Silver, but why?" It still confused Blue to why Silver would punch someone for no reason, so there was more to the story than what she was getting.

Silver continued to smirk and was about to reply but Crystal spoke before Silver could get a chance to.

"Well Gold was being Gold" Blue smiled and lent forward to pressing her left arm to her cheek and resting it on the table and wanting more from the pigtailed girl rather than what she got for an explanation.

Crystal huffed knowing she was not going to get away with what she told her brunette friend.

"Fine! Gold gave me a hug because he said that Silver does it all the time so I said ok. Then that little sneak decided that I would like to have my butt caressed by him too!" Blue laughed at Crystal's expression of pure disgust and Gold's bold movements on Crystal.

"Yeh but what does that have to do with Silver giving him a punch to the face, even though he does deserve it for what he did" Blue mentioned to Crystal for more information on the matter but knowing the reason for Silver to get involved, Blue just wanted to hear it.

Blue remembered last time the golden eyed boy did the same thing to her and it was Silver who took care of that as well.

"Well he mentioned that Silver was probably thinking the same of touching my ass, and well Silver didn't like the fact that he blamed it on him just try and get out of it, so he just punched him". Blue looked over her little brother and giggled.

Silver nodded with agreement and went back to talking to the Professor who was indeed listening to the conversation but trying to keep out of their way so they could solve the situation by themselves.

Yellow who was also listening to the conversation and sipping her tea every now and then as it was far too hot too take in big gulps.

"So… Blue what have you got planned for the party you want to do, that's why we are all here right" Yellow mentioned to her friend trying to change the subject to help Crystal forget the humiliating situation.

Blue rubbed her chin and thinking on how she was going to get her party to work and to bring everyone together.

"Well I was thinking on having it at Viridian Gym as it's big enough to fit us all and better than the lab as things could get broken" She looked to Professor who turned to her and nodded for her respect to his research and machinery.

"But what if Green says no. You're not exactly in his good books right now" Crystal mentioned to Blue and taking a sip from her cup.

"Oh I know. But he will have no choice, I will just say that I will visit him everyday and bug him even more than I do now if he doesn't cooperate" Blue just laughed, Crystal shook her head and Yellow just stared at her friend and continued to drink. Silver on the other hand walked over to the table and sat beside Blue and gave her a smile of pure admiration for his sister.

The professor wondered off with stacks of books to do some research of his findings from the Johto trio and left the youngsters to continue in their heatfull discussion.

"Ok sis, what about getting everyone together?" Blue had a look of thought and then clicked her fingers.

"Well I'm guessing Red is up in the mountains training so one of us could go and get him. Ruby and Sapphire are in ViridianCity and hoping they haven't left yet so I could just call Ruby. Crystal could call Emerald for us and I know that we have new Dexholders in the Sinnoh region so, Crystal could you contact them too" Crystal nodded approving she could do what her senior asked of her and then stopped and a puzzled look became on Crystal's face.

"And who did you get such information from?" Crystal questionably asked Blue knowing that only she, Green and the Professor knows anything about the new Dexholders.

Blue smirked "Well my dearest friend I was looking at some files that Green had at the Gym when he wasn't looking and found out that way, he never knew a thing" Blue placed her left hand over her mouth and chuckled.

Crystal shook her head again of disgust of her senior's actions but waved it off thinking what was the point in saying something, Blue will always be Blue and nothing Crystal could do could change her.

Yellow was surprised to hear that there were other Dexholders other then the ones she has met already. She liked the party idea more now knowing she could me her juniors and possibly make more friends.

"So are you going to contact Green then?" Silver twisted his chair so he was facing Blue waiting for her answer. He knew what was going on between her and Green because he was listening in on Yellow's and Crystal's conversation before as well as talking to the Professor.

Blue faced Silver and gave him a smirk "Of course. Green doesn't scare me" she said all the while keeping the smirk upon her face. As Yellow was about to say something to the brunette girl, the group of Dexholders heard someone come through the door.

The figure that had come through was Gold and his noticeably black eye, he walked towards the table that they were sitting at and dragging his feet as he did so.

Once he sat next to Silver and Crystal, the whole table erupted into laugher at Gold and his mangled pretty boy face. Most of the laughter came from Silver and Blue but little chuckles could be heard from Crystal and Yellow.

Gold sighed and thought why would his friends laugh at his pain and also his loss of pride but then again would he laugh if that happened to one of the others? Of course he would! So he really couldn't blame them but it was getting annoying that he was the one that was getting laughed at. Gold grunted and held his right eye to cover up the mark that was evident on his face.

"Would you guys quit laughing already? This isn't funny, it hurts you know!" Gold tried to look serious in front of his fellow Dexholders to get them to quit laughing at him. But it was no use as it made each of them laugh harder, Silver banged his fist to the table and managed to sneak out

"It's your face that making us continue, you can't act serious and have a face like that!" he was pointing to were Gold had his hand over his eye to cover up the laughing point of the situation. This made Gold groan harder and rested his head on the table to cover all of his face from embarrassment.

The laughing died down after 5 minutes and within the room were noises of coughing from so much hilarity and clearing of the throats.

Crystal put her arm over Gold to comfort him even though she shouldn't have done that for what he did to her but she thought that he had suffered enough for one day.

Gold lifted his head off the table and turn to the direction as the arm came from and accepted Crystal's comfort with a smile. He decided to change the conversation to what everyone was talking about before he had come in and became the joker out of everyone that was in this room.

"So I heard as I was coming in that we are trying to get a hold of people for Blue's party?" Everyone nodded and turned to Blue for her synopsis on the matter.

"Yes we need to get Red, Green, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and our newly Dexholders from Sinnoh but I don't know their names as that wasn't on the sheet of paper that I saw at the Gym. Do you know?" Blue looked towards Crystal to find out if she new the answer as she was the most promising person in the room for that kind of knowledge, considering that she works with the Professor and Green.

Crystal shook her head which came to a disappointment to Blue but gave a smile anyhow.

"Oh well we will soon find out soon enough. So let's get this all this started!" Blue said with the smile still broadening and went into her bag to get her Pokégear and dialled a number.

The whole table came to a silence as they were listening to the ringing sound of the Pokégear and who would be on the other end.

As Blue was about to hang up as no one was picking up on the other end but got cut off from her actions as indeed someone in the end did pick up.

"Hello this is Ruby, if you get a chance to see me in the next contest please vote for Ruby" a very high pitched voice said on the other end, Blue giggled at the boy's advertisement and she heard Gold giggle in the background and muttered "Prissy Boy".

"Hey Ruby it's Blue, how are you?" Blue was trying to be nice to her juniors because if it wasn't for her they wouldn't have been in trouble with Green.

"How am I, well, I'm still recovering from yesterday and your antics. Me and Sapphire had to clean Green's entire Gym because you wanted pull a prank on him". The younger boy didn't seem impressed and Blue heard a mutter of someone else at the other end.

"Yeh and he has been non stop showerin ever since we got back ta the Pokécentre" Blue recognised the voice to be Sapphire and Blue giggled knowing that Ruby hated getting dirty and Sapphire hated hearing him moan about it.

"Aww I'm sorry you guys I'll make up for it I promise" Blue was trying to win her juniors over with a promise. Sapphire may accept but Ruby might be a little harder.

"I don't know Senior Blue I had to make new clothes as they got so dirty". Ruby was unsure if he should trust Blue, well the last time they did I didn't go as planned.

Blue sighed and turned to rest of the group for some help on the matter but all of them shrugged of not knowing what to do and Blue was on her own and then she had plan.

"Well I was thinking of having a party and I was going to invite you two but as you don't trust me I'll just ask someone else" Blue tried to sound disappointed for her two juniors but the others around the table knew that Blue was just putting on an act to get her own way.

"Oh really I love parties" Bingo she's got him.

"Oh you do! So do you forgive me?" Blue battered her eyelashes and trying to sound sweeter.

"Of course we do senior, so when are ya havin this party then" Sapphire butted in before Ruby got a chance to reply to Blue. Yes! She has got both of them now back on her side.

"Well tomorrow would be good. So meet us at the Gym at lets say 1pm as we need to get everyone together that are not in this region" Blue thought that if she has to get Red, Emerald and the new Dexholders from Sinnoh they need a little time for travelling.

"Yes! I can start to make a new outfit tonight for the occasion. Oh Sapph I can make you one too" Ruby said with happiness and a groan came from Sapphire which made everyone laugh at her misfortune.

"As long it aint a dress" Sapphire remarked to Ruby hoping he wasn't going to make her wear a frilly dress for tomorrow but knowing Ruby the thought was already in his mind.

"You will have to wait and see Sapph. Well we will see you guys tomorrow bye!" With that the line went dead but not before she heard Sapphire groan with annoyance of not knowing what she will be wearing tomorrow. This make Blue chuckle and then Blue had yet another idea.

"Hey guys Ruby just gave me the most brilliant idea" She clasped her hands in excitement and she did a twirl of elegance.

Yellow and Crystal knew what was going to happen but Silver and Gold looked clueless on the matter. Blue helped the boys out by revealing her so great idea.

"Let's make it formal dress code for tomorrow. So girls would be in dresses and guys will have wear smart shirts and pants" Gold, Silver and Crystal groaned and Yellow had a shocked expression as she didn't know what to do or say.

Crystal didn't like that fact that she would have to wear a dress, wearing what she did now really wasn't her in comfort zone either but her mother made her wear it. She didn't like to dress all girly and if she ever did Gold would be all over her and being more perverted that he normally would.

Crystal sighed knowing that Blue was going to get her own way and if she said no Blue would most likely shove her in a dress even with Crystal's constant protest.

Yellow was shocked because well she has never really worn a dress before and didn't actually own one. She was so comfortable in what she wore now that she had no obligation to change her clothing, but when a party came along well she didn't know what to do.

Gold and Silver just hated getting dressed up, what was the point in it. All they were doing was seeing their friends and playing a few games it wasn't like they were going to a dance and the whole region would be there watching them.

Everyone hated the idea and she was the only one that liked it besides Ruby and Blue always got what she wanted and not even the four of them could stand in her way. So they would just have to go along with it to make her happy but they thought how was she going to get Red, Green and Emerald to go along with it.

Red would just agree but Green is a whole different story, he doesn't even know that his Gym is going to be the place where the party is being held and getting him to dress up as well, Blue was going to have fun to getting him to go along with it.

"So who's going to get Red from possibly the mountains" Blue looked at each individual of the group hoping that one of them would volunteer.

"I will sis, I will leave now so it will give me time to find him" Silver said to Blue and Gold groaned as he wanted to go and get the champion himself but was a bit late on suggesting himself.

"Ok Silver I see you tomorrow" Blue and Silver got up from their chairs and embraced in hug before Silver left to go and find Red.

Blue sat back down and continued "Crystal could you phone Emerald and our juniors from Sinnoh" Crystal nodded and stood up and dusted herself off and headed further into the lab where her Pokégear was located to contact that others.

Blue glanced at the other two that where sitting patiently at the table awaiting their instructions from her. Blue was trying to think of what they could do for her so she didn't have to do it herself.

"And you two could you go to Celadon and get some food and necessities for tomorrow" The two remaining Dexholders nodded and waited for Blue write down what she wanted to get from the store.

Once everything was written she gave the note to Yellow for safe keeping knowing that Gold would just loose it and improvise on what to get. So it was better for Yellow to be in control of the shopping list.

Once everyone had left Blue was the only one in the lab sitting at the table that once had occupants and old herbal tea that was in her cup that had now gone cold.

She sighed pulled a Pokèball out of her bag and heading towards the door to exit the lab.

She didn't want to go where she was about head off too but knew that sooner or later she would have to face him and maybe he might be in a good mood today. Yeh right when was he in ever a good mood even a battle with Red hardly got him to smile, smirk yes but not a genuine smile. Oh Blue wished for the day when she could see Green smile just once and also hoped that it was her that was the reason for him to smile.

She threw the Pokèball in the air and a bright light came out if it, within the place the light transformed in to her trusty Jiggly.

"Ok Jiggly we are heading to Viridian Gym" The pink Pokémon nodded to her trainer and floated in the air ready for take-off the Viridian.

Blue jumped and caught the both of Jiggly's legs, the Pokémon floated higher above pallet town until the buildings got smaller and the people were looking like bug Pokémon and they floated all the way to Viridian.

**A/N**: **The next chapter will be all about the party :)**

**Please review and if you wish to give some hints on what you would like to see happen i'm happy to take any opinions. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Agreement of Venue

Hey fellow fanfictioners :)

Here is the third chapter of this story. To be honest it was meant to be a short story but somehow my mind wanted to extend it.

Hope you guys like it.

**A/N: I do not own pokemon or the characters of pokemon special. If i did i would so love to be a Dexholder :)**

As Blue set foot in front of the Viridian Gym she could feel her heart gradually beating faster as every step the took towards the door. She was hoping that maybe he wouldn't be in today and was training out in the mountains along side Red. Then that way she could get the place all set up before he even got back then he wouldn't have a say in the matter.

She new it was a long shot but kept her fingers crossed with hope. As she turned the Gym door handle Blue gave a large gulp and then held her breath.

As she opened the door it was quiet and that relaxed Blue and she released her breath that she was holding knowing that he might not be home. She stepped foot inside the Gym and walked to the back of the battle field towards the back house to where Green now lived.

Once she opened the door that lead to his home, which indeed was open and anyone could have walked in! But that might mean that he was home? When she was inside his house it was still quiet and Blue let out a relaxing sigh and her heart rate slowed down to it's original pace. She was about to turn to leave knowing there was no business for her here and was ready to collect the stuff she needed from Yellow and Gold to set up before he got home. Then her heart sunk when she heard a sound behind her, and then a sound of a door close.

The first thing she did was hide behind the couch the she was standing behind. It may have not been the greatest of hiding places but she was out of his sight for a few more minutes so she could think of something to say to him and why she broke into his house. The footsteps got closer and Blue held her breath because she noticed that she was breathing for too loudly for her to be not heard.

Why was she scared to speak to him? She has never been like this before; she normally stood up to him and spoke her mind. But here she is hiding from him too scared to even look him in the eye. This was stupid only the other day she was getting on the green eyed trainers nerves with no care to what he had to say about it. But now she couldn't face him.

Crystal said to her that everything changes when someone falls in love and that your personality changes in front of that said person. Blue couldn't be in love with him, could she? She merely has a school girl crush and that she was hoping it would pass.

"Blue I know you are here. I can here your breathing" Green said as he walked to the living room to where she was hiding behind the couch. She only just realised that the breath that she was holding wasn't enough for him as she has come to realised from past experiences he has hearing like a Golbat.

"I thought you were good at breaking into people's houses or have you lost your touch over the years" Green said with a patronisingly with a smirk written on his face. Hoping his comment would make Blue come out of her hiding place and face him as trying to find her is becoming a waste of his time.

She was going to stay where she was hoping that he would just leave her here but he is really stubborn just like herself, but there is no harm in trying.

Green gave a sigh of annoyance and knew Blue was going to hold her ground and stay hidden. He knelt on the couch and looked over the back of it and found the brunette haired girl trying to make herself as small as possible with her knees tucked in and her arms around them.

"Ha found you. Now can we please face each other like adults and not play these stupid childish games of Hide & Seek" he gave a hard glare at Blue.

Blue jumped to the sound of his voice not noticing that he had been there, maybe he was taking a crack at her skills of an ex-thief she isn't surprised after all the times she has snuck up on him that he has learnt a thing or to.

"Oh hi Greenie. How's it going?" Blue said as she stood up and acted like that she wasn't fazed by his arrival, but her heart was now thumping faster than it had before. She was looking into his green cold eyes of puzzlement that he had fixated on her reaction to him and then went back to his stoic mode that was Green.

"Why are you hiding behind my couch and what hell are you doing breaking into my house?" Anger rose in his voice and stood up from the couch to walk over to her.

"Well it's not breaking in when the door is open, now is it?" Blue crossed her arms and looked him straight into his eyes, the eyes that made her heart melt on the spot but she tries to keep her composure so he couldn't see her weakness, Arceus if he found it he would use it against her.

"Pesky woman. Why are you here anyway, I don't need you be a nuisance toady I have a lot of things to do" Green sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well I was thinking the other day that we need to have a get together of all the Dexholders and I thought that your Gym would be the perfect venue" her heart and stomach were beating and fluttering a thousand times a minute hoping that for once he would say yes and go along with it without her having any hassle to persuade him.

"No!" Green was about to turn around away from the annoying brunette to start his daily schedule that didn't involve Blue. But before he could even start to walk she caught his arm and spun him around and came face to face with her.

She ready didn't want to get him that close and the spin was only to stop him leaving her without and explanation but it somehow she came face to face to him and it was surprisingly close that their noses were touching. Blue tried to mask off the blush that wanted to appear upon her face by dropping her head with a sad expression and faking off a cry.

Green on the other hand did indeed blush but he was thankful that at that moment Blue dropped her head started to try one of her fake cry out sessions that he has seen to many times to get what she wanted. He had lost count on how many of them have worked on the others. He sighed. Somehow she got to him even though he knew it was fake but maybe if he went along with her little plan she would be less annoying towards him and boss the others in helping her to sort out the preparations. That's it he will set rules and then he can kill two Pidgeys with one stone.

"There are rules and you must obey by them, do I make myself clear!" Blue shot her head up blush now gone and dry eyes with a happy expression to that a misfortune had turned into her advantage as he agreed to her plans.

"Oh greenie you're the best! So what are these rules party pooper?" Blue stuck her tongue out to him for making this less fun with his stupid rules. A mischievous grin appeared on his face and it made Blue uncomfortable at the look but it indeed look sexy on him that it made Blue shiver all over, not normally would he even change facial expressions but when he smirked like that it would always be bad for her in both ways.1. It would always involve her doing something that she really didn't want to do and 2. She had to keep up her composure as every time he did smirk like that she just wanted to jump on him and kiss him senseless. He inwardly shivered.

"Number 1, don't ask me to do anything to help you because I'm not going to do it. Number 2, if anything gets broken it's coming out of your own pocket. Number 3 if anyone misbehaves and things get out of hand I will stop it and everyone will leave do make myself clear."

Blue knew these were things that she couldn't count on that would not happen but they were fair rules to an extent. She didn't like the fact that if something got broken and she knew that it would happen she was going to have to pay for it. Some of the stuff in the Gym where expensive artefacts and they cost a fortune, so maybe when she's setting up she might hide them.

Blue held out her right hand to make that deal with Green "Sounds good to me" she said with a smile on her face. Green looked at her slightly puzzled to why she accepted so easily and didn't whine that his rules weren't fair but she didn't. He shook her hand and was about to leave again but Blue caught his arm but thought against spinning him this time.

"But for your rules to take place you need to obey one of mine" Green turned to look at her and the devilish grin was planted in her face. He knew she had given up on him too easily and wanted something in return because well that was Blue. He sighed and listened to what she had to say.

"Well I have decided that it will be a formal dress code for this party so that means you will need to wear something nice other than the awful clothes you wear now". Green looked at himself and thought that his clothes where perfect for him. They where light and free so he could move around the battle field without problems and they were also comfortable.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes" he stated to her and Blue gave him a questionably look. "Really because there is everything wrong with them, first they are old and have holes in them and second I meant formal as in nice smart pants and shirt not these scabby things" Green snorted but gave up knowing that he wasn't going get away with this and he had better things to do at the moment than try and argue with Blue.

"Pesky woman" Blue jumped at that even though it wasn't an agreement but she did know that he was going to corporate with her which she was relived of. There was a slight feeling in her chest that he had given up way too easily and normally he would have an argument with her about it for hours but today it had taken her a maximum of ten minutes. Did he want to get rid of her that bad? Or was there something else that was making this so much easier? Blue was curious but was going to keep it to herself and maybe talk to girls about it later.

"Thanks Green. I'll bring some clothes for you later for you" Blue was about run of the door then Green spoke. "No need Nosy woman I have got some and when is this party going to be?" Blue turned and gave him a sweet smile but to Green's eyes there was hidden evil. "Tomorrow at 1pm". Tomorrow wasn't that a bit sort notice but Blue was Blue and anything could be done a short amount of time.

"Fine but next time can I have a weeks notice so I can get over that fact that I'm going to have to see you for more than a few hours at a time" That comment hurt Blue but she wasn't going let him get to her and tried make out that his comment did faze her, like usual.

"Aw Greenie that hurt I thought you loved me" Blue pouted ad crossed arms but the corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

"Blue that's not going to work. I'll do what you have asked now can you leave so I can get on with what I have to do" Green rubbed his temples again with annoyance.

He didn't mean to be mean to her but she did get aggravating sometimes and that drove him over the edge but lately she seemed to grow on him and if she wasn't there he would be worried about her. He did like the fact that every time she would plan something it would somehow involve him and that did get in the way of his training but it was nice that she thought of him first before the others. She was a very interesting person and that is what lead him to let her get away with so many things just because he wanted to know so much about her and even though he would never say it to her or anyone else but she has become one of his good friends. In his heart though friends wasn't enough for him and he could see this relationship lasting a long time and that meant that she could mean more to him than just a friend.

"Ok Green. I'll see you tomorrow morning so I can get ready with preparation" Blue gave a heart warm smile and a wave before she headed off back out of his house to the Gym and then to the outside.

Green groaned at that knowing he will have to see her for longer tomorrow and he would be in the middle of her setting up. That was something he didn't want to be in the middle of. Maybe he will go and train tomorrow morning or have a mock battle with Red just to keep out of the way. He gave a low chuckle at Blue and her Blueness, that's what he really liked about her but he would never admit to her or anyone because well Green never talked about his feelings to anyone not even his best friend, Red.

He went off to the research room to start what he wanted to do before he saw the bubbly brunette.

Blue had called Silver when she got outside to see if he had found Red yet. The red headed boy said the he was indeed up in the mountains of Mt. Silver and Red was proceeding to come down that same day anyway. Silver said that he explained the plans to the spiky haired boy and that Red loved the idea and that it would be great to see his juniors again, he even said he would go along with the formal dress code. In Blue eyes she knew that he would only go along with it so he could see Yellow in a dress.

Blue thanked Silver for finding the champion and that he could go home and then she would see him tomorrow morning to help with preparations.

They had Red. Now what about Emerald? Blue had hoped that Crystal had got hold of him and that he wasn't in the middle of a battle tournament. She decided that she would call her too.

Blue picked up her Pokégear and dialled Crystal's number and waited for the ring, as it rung the line was picked up in an instant.

"Wow Crystal that was quick you have fingers like lightning" Blue giggled at herself and she got a little chuckle for the pigtailed girl too.

"Haha good one. No had just finished a call when you phoned that's all" Blue was curious to who it was.

"Oh who was that then?"

"Well a matter of fact it was the Sinnoh Dexholders. I just phoned them earlier but I had no reply but they have only recently phoned back. I just asked them now to see if they wanted to come to Kanto for your party and they accepted". Crystal chirped happily. Blue smiled _'yes we get to meet our new juniors, how exciting'_

"Wow that's great! But do you think that they would be able to get here in time for the party to start tomorrow?" Blue said questionably to Crystal wondering how her juniors could get here with little time for travel. She knew that Sinnoh was quite far away.

"Oh yes they can. You see one of them comes from one the wealthiest families in Sinnoh and she has her own private jet and said that they would make it just in time for it to start". Blue's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she heard this. Wealthiest in all of the Sinnoh region wow! This girl might have everything that she has ever wanted. Note 1 for Blue befriend this girl so she can buy you things. Blue giggled.

"Erm Senior are you ok?" Crystal said worryingly hoping that her senior wasn't planning something that would get her in trouble.

Blue snapped out of her daydream of swimming in riches and went back to taking with Crystal.

"Yes I'm fine. So she has her own private jet then but what about the other two and are they with her too"

"Yes they happen to best friends and have travelled throughout the Sinnoh region together."

"That's perfect then. Oh Crystal have you contacted Emerald yet?"

"Yes he is with me at the moment. I happened to call him before and he said that he was in Celadon shopping for items so I met him here"

Blue knew how much the smaller boy liked the use of items when he battled and every time he ran out he always went to the Celadon Department store because he said that it was the best place to get them, even if Gold said the Goldenrod Department store was the best. Wait a minute didn't she send Yellow and Gold there to gather stuff for her? She hasn't heard from them yet. Oh she really hoped that Gold hasn't sent Yellow crazy even if the blond haired girl had very high tolerance levels.

"Oh Crystal have you seen Yellow or Gold?" Blue said the other girl.

"Erm…Why?" Why would she have seen Yellow and Gold, and why was the golden eyed boy with Yellow in the first place. Inside Crystal there was a little jealousy that they were hanging out together and she wasn't apart of it. Gold did get annoying sometimes and was very perverted but that was Gold and Crystal knew he had a heart of gold under that and that's what she liked about him, but never admit it to him or herself.

"Because I sent them to Celadon to get some stuff for tomorrow and I haven't heard from them yet!" Blue said worryingly. Crystal sighed in relief and mentally slapped herself for being jealous in the first place.

"Oh well no I haven't but…." _"Hey Super Serious Gal what are you and shorty doing here?" _Blue giggled at the nickname for Crystal that Gold always used. Well at least she found them and that they were alright. Blue was still giggling because she had been forgotten and Crystal now was having an argument with Gold.

"Gold I told you not to call me that!"

"_Well would you like to me to call you sexy then?"_

"No! Neither would be great"

"_HEY! Who are you calling short you goggled eyed freak, I've grown an inch if you must know!" _Blue was now in hysterics that now Emerald had joined in the argument. She was slightly worried about Yellow as she must be standing there watching the whole thing.

"_Wow really a whole inch I'm so proud of you maybe next time you can ride the big boy rides when we next go to the fair" _

That's all Blue heard of those two as Emerald must of chased after Gold not before she heard a "come on you guys people are staring at us. Honestly it's like looking after a bunch of children" from Crystal.

"Well thanks for finding them Crystal, meet me tomorrow at the Viridian Gym for preparations. Oh don't forget to tell the others, Bye"

Before Crystal could reply to Blue she was gone as quick as that. Crystal didn't blame her really if she was on the other side of the call she would have just left and let Blue deal with it. Maybe the brunette would be better at it because she would blackmail them or something just to shut them up, well for Blue that was possible. Instead of catching the both of them she just walked off with Yellow and the two boys had to deal this one on their own, well because quite frankly Crystal was tried and she could see that Yellow was too.

Blue was happy that everyone could attend for her party tomorrow and couldn't believe that Green said yes to her having at the Gym, even though he set some rules but when does Blue obey by the rules.

She smirked and thought this would be a good time to go home and write down a list of all the things that she wanted to do tomorrow. Most of the stuff that she had in her mind where games that kids did at sleepovers because Blue never really had one and what better time to play these games when you are in the company of all your friends.

Blue brought out her Pokèball and called out her Jiggly and set off back home ready for tomorrow and the crazy antics of the Dexholders.

**A/N: I Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for it being a short chapter i'll try my best make it longer next time.**

**Please review! i want to know what you like and what you would like to see. **


	4. Arriving of the Dexholders

**Hey sorry guys for the late update, i have been busy lately with drawing, work, college and also getting things ready for my Wedding!**

**I didn't really wanted this story to go on so long but i mind kept going and going so this is longer than i expected. Sorry for all the mistakes that have been made i have read though it but there might be some more, again sorry.**

**Just to let some of you know that i'm not a professional writer, i just do this for fun so my story writing is not that of publish writing material so my grammar is rubbish. :( (but i wish i was good enough publish something)**

**Thank you for all the Reviews, i'm happy that people like what i write :)**

**I do not own Pokemon or the characters. **

**Chapter 4**

It was day of Blue's party and this is where Yellow started to get nervous. Firstly she was going to meet her juniors from Sinnoh for the first time and she needed to make a good impression because Blue phoned her last night to say that one of them was indeed from wealthy family and had a well upbringing. Secondly she had completely nothing to wear, she had to dress formal to attend this party and Yellow had nothing in her closet other than tomboyish clothes.

Yellow sighed and lay on her bed feeling sad that she might not be able to dress up for once in her life and that she didn't want to disappoint her friend. Chuchu was at the end of her bed sleeping soundly so Yellow didn't want to wake her up for the electrics mouse's opinion. Yellow was indeed looking forward to wearing something a bit girly to what she was used to, she was sick and tired of people mistaking her for a boy when she wondered in other cities other than Viridian.

The reason she never dressed that way before because she has never had a woman role model to take pointers from she only had her Uncle Wilton. Of course Yellow had a mother at some point but never really got to know her as she and her father died within a Pokémon battle as far as she knew (well that's what her Uncle Wilton told her) as she was such a young age when it happened, probably that was the reason why she hated battles so much but Yellow didn't want to think about that now. She loved her life at the moment with the Dexholders.

She could of asked Blue for something to wear but Yellow didn't want to bother her friend at the moment with her getting things ready, plus Blue was in her zone you never break Blue out of one her zones because that's when all hell breaks loose.

As Yellow was going over in her head what she could do, there was a light knock at her front door. Chuchu ears picked up on the light sound but fell back to sleep knowing it was friend and not an enemy at the door. Yellow was puzzled to who it was because her Uncle was still in Johto and he wouldn't knock anyway, plus the party didn't start for another 2 hours so Blue wouldn't be here yet to pick her up and walk with her to the gym.

Yellow walked down the stairs to her front door still curious as to who was behind the other side. As she opened it up she saw Crystal standing there with a smile on her face and some clothes I her hands.

"Hi Yellow, can I please come in" Crystal said while trying to juggle the clothes so she wouldn't drop them.

"Erm sure, please come in" the blonde girl smiled back her friend and stood out the way so Crystal could come in, but still confused to why she was here.

Crystal went into Yellow's living room and placed the clothes into the couch and turned back around to face her fellow confused Dexholder. Crystal picked up on Yellow's facial expression.

"You're wondering why I'm here right?" Yellow nodded.

"Well here's the story. When I phoned my mother last night saying that I had formal party to go to well she was over the moon telling me I should wear this and that" Crystal trying to act like her mother to which Yellow laughed. Yellow had never met Crystal's mother but heard some stories about her and her fashion sense and her personality of that of a teenager, which questioned if she was indeed Crystal's mother in the first place.

"So to cut the headache growing conversation short, I told her just to send some clothes over the lab and that I would pick an outfit for myself. So I thought when it all arrived that you didn't have any girly clothes to wear not that know of anyway, so I thought I could get ready here and help you choose something" Crystal went back to her clothes the try and pick something out for herself, muttering in the meantime "nope, too slutty, yuck no!" and throwing the unwanted dresses on the floor.

"Well Crystal I'm glad you came because I was having a dilemma to what I should wear because well you're right I have nothing other than this style of clothing. Also I didn't want to interrupt Blue because she was such in a zone this morning that I daren't ask her" Crystal stopped what she was doing and looked at the Healer with a smile.

"Don't worry about it I'll find something for you in this pile for you" Yellow walked over to the pile of clothes to see that there were a lot of dresses and she knew none of them were Crystal's.

The blue haired girl picked up a dress; held in front of her and looked it up and down "This is it!" she shoved the dress in Yellow's hands and gave her a broad grin. "That dress is perfect for you".

Yellow looked at the dress she was given. It was a simple white spaghetti strapped dress that would flow to the tops of her knees if she put it on. That was it. She smiled at it knowing this was the dress for her and surprised that Crystal even picked it out despite her fashion sense.

"It perfect Crys but what about you?" Yellow liked the fact that Crystal picked something out for her first without looking at all the dresses because Yellow felt slightly guilty that this dress might have been the one that Crystal wanted.

"Don't worry Yellow that one is a bit small for me and anyway I found one look!" Crystal held up a sky blue strapless dress that went in at the middle and flowed out slightly at the end. "So what do you think?" the pigtailed girl asked her friend hoping that she liked it. Clothes in general where not something Crystal got on with much, she liked to put on something that she felt comfortable in and it didn't matter if the two things matched. When she got older her mother thought that enough was enough and brought her clothes for her at much to Crystal's dismay. In time she got used to them and thought more on matching her clothes then fling anything on but she still is no expert and by the look of Yellow's face neither was she.

"It's very pretty Crys but I wont know till you have it on and the same for mine so I'm going to my room to get changed. If you want to you can get changed the bathroom and knock on my door when you have finished". Crystal nodded and went to the bathroom to get into her dress.

Once Crystal had put on her dress she looked in the bathroom mirror. She could see that this dress was perfect for her it was beautiful but not too revealing that would make perverts (Gold) to grab her in places that she didn't want to be touched. The dress indeed moved in with her curves and went a little wider towards the tops of her knees. _"Wow mom you really out did yourself here not to childish and so me"_. Crystal picked her shoes from off the floor, they were a dark blue colour with a strap at the front and with a 3inch heal. Not something Crystal wore everyday but she knew how to walk in them to save the embarrassment over falling over later. 

Crystal reached for the door of the bathroom and headed up the stairs to Yellow's bedroom. She had been here a few times when she wanted a break from her research because the blonde girl was calm and patient and never really complained with anything so it was nice to have a break with a friend that didn't bug you or have an argument with.

On the approach to Yellow's door she gave a little knock and whispered though the door "Yellow I'm ready can I come in?" The catcher heard a small reply of a "yes" so she opened the door to see what Yellow looked like in a dress.

Crystal's face went into shock when she saw the Kanto Dexholder standing in the middle of her room with the white dress on and was sporting white pumps on her feet. Crystal thought the Yellow looked like an angel that had fallen out of the sky. She looked so innocent and pure and that she felt so guilty to even think that she was a boy the first time they ever met.

"Wow Yellow you really look good in that dress" The blond girl blushed at her friend's compliment "Oh thank you but I think you look even better, that dress it really nice" Crystal looked down at herself and looked back into her friends eyes. "Thanks Yellow but the thing is I need to do something with my hair you know to go with what I'm wearing"

The Healer got a hold of her ponytail and slid her hands over it "yes I know what you mean, I always have it in a ponytail and it's always covered by my hat, so a change would be nice." Yellow smiled and pulled at her band that was holding her hair up and took it off. Crystal was amazed to find that when Yellow released her band that her hair flowed to the bottom of her back and that it was naturally straight. "Wow Yellow I have never realised that you had such long hair, I never could grow my hair that long it would just get in the way of my catching" The older trainer blushed and started flow her hands down her hair to feel the freedom.

"Well that's the reason I kept it up all the time, I never really liked to cut my hair so I just let it grow" Crystal nodded and then thought what was she going to do with hers she really never changed her style either so how was she going to change hers. Since she was young her hair had always defined the laws of gravity and never really did what she wanted it to, so that's why she didn't change her hairstyle than much.

"Hey Yellow do you can help me with mine, I'm not much of a hair girl and I would like to have mine a ponytail instead of pigtails. Do you think you could do it" The blond nodded and walked over to Crystal and started to pull out her friends bands from each of the pigtails and that released her hair.

"Hey Crystal do you think you could sit on the chair for me, well you are a bit tall for me" Crystal gave a chuckle at Yellow's predicament and obeyed and sat on the chair that was located in front of a dresser.

While Yellow was tying Crystal's hair Chuchu jumped in Crystal's lap for a closer look to see what her trainer was doing and then snuggled onto Crystal's lap when the blue haired girl gave Chuchu a pat to the head.

"All done!" Yellow said as she walked away from the chair that Crystal was sitting on so she could stand up and have a better look. Crystal placed Chuchu on the floor before she got up and the yellow mouse Pokémon jumped back onto the bed for a greater view.

Crystal looked amazed at how she looked, never in a million years would have ever thought that she would wear something like this and yet she wondered why she hadn't before. She was grateful that Blue (well Ruby) suggested to wear formal clothing for this party just because she could see herself differently and more grown up. Maybe she should take a picture later so her mother could see her, well if she didn't her mother might be upset after the hard work of choosing the dresses for her. Crystal smiled and turned around to Yellow.

"Thanks Yellow you did a great job" Yellow blushed and started to play with her hair. "It was nothing I'm so used to tying up my hair it comes naturally now". Crystal beamed at the Healer and was so grateful that she could help her and vice versa. Crystal didn't want to sound mean but she didn't think that Yellow could of helped her at all considering Yellow wasn't a girly girl like Blue was, but was glad she made the choice to come to Yellow's house.

"So it's nearly time to go because Blue will be here in a few minutes" Yellow glanced at her watch and at that moment there was another knock at the door. "Speak of the devil" Crystal remarked and made Yellow laugh with her choice of wording.

When both of the girls got to Yellow's front door, Yellow opened it to see that is was Blue and with a massive grin on her face and thought came to both Yellow and Crystal's minds '_this is not good'_.

"Erm Blue why are you grinning because when you grin like that it normally means trouble" Yellow said to the brunette and then Blue placed her left hand over her heart and pouted "Aww guys you don't see me like that do you, as a troublemaker" Both of the younger girls nodded but the grin didn't faze from the Evolvers face. "You guys know me so well, teehee! Anyway you will see later why I'm grinning and it's not something I have done it more of the fact is what you are going to see!"

Both Yellow and Crystal were completely puzzled to what Blue meant but they knew better then to ask her but just wait until they saw what ever Blue was on about with their own eyes.

On a closer inspection of Blue, Crystal could see that the Brunette had on a really revealing low cut red dress to show off the girl's greatest features, maybe to get some green eyed trainer's attention or that's what Crystal thought anyway and black stiletto heals that must have been about 6inches. Crystal was amazed on how her friend could walk in such high heals when she found it hard to walk in 3inch ones.

"Wow you guys look amazing and Yellow you got a dress" Blue remarked to Yellow with a beaming smile. Blue thought that Yellow suited a dress down to a tee and it was so much better than the boyish clothes she is so comfortable in wearing and when they arrive to the Gym that a certain someone will be surprised to see her this way.

"Yes Crystal came over with some dresses and help me pick one" the Healer said gesturing to the blue haired girl next her to which Crystal nodded. "Well I thought she might need help but in the end she helped me because styling my hair is a nightmare" Blue giggled to that but was surprised that Yellow styled Crystal's hair and it was really good, maybe the blond girl was growing up.

"So Blue what's with the revealing dress you trying to impress someone" Crystal said with a smirk while keeping in a slight giggle and Yellow turned red at Crystal assumption. "No I just liked this dress it doesn't mean that I'm trying to impress anyone and who would there be to impress?" Blue had gone a little red to this, but kept her composure so she didn't give away that fact that this was all for someone and not that she like the dress.

Crystal wasn't fooled by it "Yeh whatever you say Blue" the brunette pouted and crossed her arms and while doing this her cleavage grew a size bigger, which the other girls noticed and Crystal thought it was about time to take there leave before they were late and that she could talk to other people instead of Blue and her antics.

"Come on we have to go, you can seduce the boys when you get there instead of us" Crystal remarked to the Evolver and walked out the door past her to head off to the Gym. Blue looked down to see what Crystal meant and blushed at her naivety and glanced at Yellow to whom was standing there flustered with the events.

"Hehe oh sorry" she placed down her arms and turned to walk out the door to follow Crystal. "Come on Yellow we have to go, Red is waiting for you!" Blue smiled at her friend and Yellow turned pink with the thought of Red and him wanting to see her. "Oh..ok coming" but before Yellow had a chance to walk for herself Blue grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the door and into the street "Eek, Chuchu!" was all that was said from the Healer before she was dragged down the road behind her friends and a yellow mouse followed her.

At the Gym were two very bored looking young men waiting for guests to arrive to start a party that their friend so wanted. One of the young boys had black spiky hair that usually sported a red cap but today it was discarded. He also had on as red collard shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. He was currently lying on a one seat armchair looking at the ceiling.

"I'm bored, when are the others going to be here?" he said to the other young boy who was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He had brunette spiky hair, Green collard shirt, black tie and also black dress pants and his face was in a stoic expression. The Brunette looked up from his newspaper and glanced over to his friend. "Well join the club; I could have been doing better things today then sitting here waiting for time to pass and I think they should be here any minute as it's nearly 1 o'clock" He closed up his newspaper and placed it on the table in front of him.

Both of these boys have been sitting there for the past hour waiting for all of the other dexholders to arrive. They were early and the first ones there because, Green lived there and Red wanted to borrow a shirt as he had nothing appropriate to wear for this event. Plus Blue had somehow dragged Red and Green to set up preparations despite what Green said to her the day before about not wanting to help. Why did he give into her? Maybe he as got a screw loose or something and needed to go to the doctor to get it fixed. He sighed.

"Hey what if we have a battle to pass the time?" Red said as he sat up from his lying position to sit on the seat properly and looked over to Green; Green sighed again "and see the wrath of Blue when her hard work in covering the Gym destroyed, unlikely. But that would have passed the time and that sounds better then what we are currently doing". Red's faced dropped, he really wanted another battle with the Trainer and it was better than sitting around doing nothing but Green was right he didn't want to be on the end of Blue after destroying her hard work.

As the two boys sat there the front door opened and in came three figures chatting away. Red and Green got up from their seats to head over to the door to see who it was, but Green already knew because one of the mouths was going a hundred miles I minute. "Noisy Woman" he muttered under his breath so she couldn't hear him.

As they reached the girls, Yellow was staring wide eyed at Red as he approached her. She had never seen Red in a smart outfit before and she really wanted to get these un-Yellow thoughts out of her head, she's been hanging out with Blue too much. Red was also staring at the blond haired trainer and this made Blue smirk deviously. It was probably the first time that Red had seen Yellow in a dress and he had to say that she looked good in it. At that moment it was hard for him to get rid of the blush that wanted to appear on his face.

"Wow Yellow you look really pretty" Red was shocked that even came out of his mouth and by the looks of Green he was shocked too that the Battler could even say those words to a girl, with all his naivety. Yellow was now blushing at Red's comment and started looking at the ground trying to hide her blush from the boy to get rid of her embarrassment.

"Th-thank you Red, y-you l-look handsome yourself" Yellow bashfully said still while looking at the floor but and nudge to the left side (courtesy of Blue) made her look back up to the red eyed boy. "So erm… would you like to grab a drink or something while we wait for the others" Red said to Yellow, rubbing the back of his head still embarrassed. "S-sure" Yellow smiled at the Battler and pushed her blush to the side and walked over to him and both of them and Chuchu who was on Yellow's shoulder walked to kitchen where the drinks were located.

"So what do have to say about me?" Blue remarked to Green hoping she might get a compliment from him on her outfit but she was slightly disappointed at the fact that she had to say something first. "You try too much" he said to her with his expressionless face, Blue pouted "what do you mean I try too much, I like this dress and thought you might to" he looked back at her and saw the hurt in her eyes and then he glanced at Crystal who was just standing there watching the whole thing. Crystal shrugged her shoulders and that Green was now on his own, to get out of the hole, he surely was digging for himself. So this was when Crystal thought it might have been a good idea and join Red and Yellow in the Kitchen to leave the love birds with their quarrel. '_Thanks Crystal, thanks a lot'_ was all what Green thought but he had to say something to Blue before this gets bad.

"I mean that you don't have dress like that to get people to notice you, you already have a load mouth to do that for you, but you do look nice." Green thought he might add the last part just to make her happy to counteract what he said about her big mouth and that he would be safe. She didn't notice and was so hung up on what he said before that she lunged at him with a hug. "Awww you like me for who I am, you are such cutie!" She was hugging him with all her force and he was surprisingly shocked to find out that she was quite strong. But the thing that was districting him the most was that her revealing cleavage was now near his face and making him hot. He didn't like to be out of control and his body was rejecting that fact, the more closer she got with her hug the more they ending up in his face. He had to do something.

At that moment two more voices came from the front door that Blue and Green standing in front of to break off his embarrassing and degrading hug. "Eh what's going on!" was all that came out from one of the voices that came through the door. The comment came from Silver who was now scowling at Green for having his hands on his 'sister' and that Green's face was red, but Blue didn't notice this.

"Aww Silver you look so cute" Blue let go of Green and charged at the red head and squashed him like she did to Green and not noticing what she was doing with her chest and that she was making the younger boy very uncomfortable. Green walked over to him and whispered "I feel for you I got that too, so don't give me that look. It was all her" Silver was still giving the Trainer the evil eye just because he didn't like the fact that he must have enjoyed it at some point. Blue released her hug and looked at the younger boy and evident red face and trying to get his breath back. Silver was wearing a black dress shirt and pants with a silver tie which was loosely done because he hated ties and didn't like them strangling him but wore one anyway just for Blue.

As Blue was about to head of to the kitchen with the others, she was stopped someone "Hey where was my hug, as you were passing them around I thought I was going to get one" Gold grinned, opening his arms ready for Blue and her oh so revealing chest. Gold was wearing the same getup (plus his hat) as Silver but his tie was yellow. Silver caught in to his eye set and his perverted smirk and whispered to Green "Please take her away from him and I'll deal with the rest" Green nodded knowing what Silver wanted to do but was confused as to why Silver trusted him and not take her away himself, but he didn't question it and did what the younger boy said. "Come on Blue, ignore him and let's see the others" Green dragged her into the kitchen away from Gold and his prying eyes before she had a chance to fall into his trap.

This was when Silver turned to Gold and picked him up by the collar ready to punch him in the face again for the second time in few days and Silver was going to it in the same place where is other one is just so it would hurt more. But before he had a chance someone interrupted him "Oh a fight let watch Ruby and see who wins" the voice of Sapphire echoed though the room as she entered through the door and a little sigh followed it from Ruby "Come Saph that's barbaric and I'm sure that Silver would win he already has Gold in a lock so there is not need to see this one" Ruby said as he walked passed the two Johto trainers in his hand made white shirt, black pants, red tie and his white and red hat on his head and past Sapphire to head off to greet to others and away of spilling blood. "Aww Ruby you aint no fun" She said as she ran after him in her Ruby hand made blue satin knee length dress and blue pumps, which she had to be convinced to wear, by convinced she got the privilege to battle him at anytime she wanted just so he could get her to wear it.

"Oh where was I" Silver said with an enhancing smirk growing that much more bigger and his other arm slowly pulling back ready to give the golden eyed boy another black eye. "Oh come on Silver it was only a joke I-I would never to that to Blue… hehe come on man I like my face and my black eye has nearly gone back to normal, please!" Silver retracted his arm slowly but not completely because watching Gold cower like this was amusing and he just wanted to see him beg for his life. "And what would happen if I don't do it, what do I get out of it?" Silver asked hoping it would be something better than to teach his perverted friend a lesson with a punch to the face, because he quite enjoys that.

Gold was now thinking hard for what he could so for Silver that would possibly save his life but Silver was never someone that you could read easily and that made it that much more harder, but then he had an idea. Gold was now the one smirking and this made Silver a little uncomfortable because this was not a smirk of a pervert this was the one of evil blackmail, Silver didn't like this one bit and wished that he just punched Gold.

"So Silver I know that you have been hanging around New Bark Town quite a lot lately and it's not to see me" Silver cringed and knew what Gold was getting at but tried not to show it and let him continue and letting go of him. "and I have been noticing that you have been following my oldest friend Lyra recently so I'm I saying if you spare my life I wont tell Blue about your little crush on her" Gold nudged Silver on his side and winked at him with as evident pervert smirk this time on his face. Silver rubbed the bridge of his nose of annoyance and embarrassment and sighed "Fine and if you do end up telling her I will let Crys know that you have happened to place cameras in her house and taken snap shots of her in her underwear plus I get to hit you" Gold knew that Silver was the one that found out about this ages ago so he wasn't surprised and that he would use it against him, but Blue knew it as well because of Silver and she had blackmailed him before about it, so he needed to be careful on what he did at this point. Gold signed and held out his right hand for a deal and waiting for Silver to comply. He did and this is where these two went with the others awaiting Emerald and the Sinnoh Dexholders.

Emerald was walking down the streets of Viridian City trying to find the Gym wearing and long sleeved green shirt and long black pants, he was recently with Ruby and Sapphire but he told them to go on a head as he needed to get something but all in reality he didn't want to be in the middle of their argument and wanted to keep his ears in tact. Sometimes he just wanted to place them two a small room and they couldn't come out until they expressed their feeling for each other. On countless times Sapphire had told him the story when they both confessed to each other and that Ruby had forgotten when the time changed, but she didn't. So she came to him after every argument they had about that day and Ruby keeping on denying it. Man he wished never to reveal where he moved to next to each of them just to have some peace.

He liked the both of them but when they argue about the most stupid things it kind of sends him over the edge and that he wanted to smash their faces together so they could kiss and make up. He urged as his own thoughts and tried to get that image out of his mind. As he was trying to get those nasty thoughts out of his mind he heard some people having a loud discussion behind him.

"Come on Dia the Gym is this way!" Emerald turned around and saw three young trainers and the one that spoke was a blond wild haired boy who was wearing a white tuxedo and pointing in the direction he was talking about all the while jumping up and down like he was high on sugar.

"Pearl how would you know, we have never been here before" The other boy said that was wearing a blue tuxedo like his friend but the only difference was he had some rice balls in his hand a casually ate them.

The one that Emerald knew now was Pearl marched up to his slow friend "because I just know I have a feeling that's all" he grab his friend's arm and dragged him in that direction. Emerald noticed that there was someone else with them; the other trainer happened to be a girl and a very well dressed one. She was wearing a long pink maxi dress with thin spaghetti straps and was holding a white clutch bag, (he new these from listening to Ruby and forced to watch fashion show with him on TV).

"Diamond, Pearl I think we should have asked for a map before we left the jet. Please don't go into assumptions of a direction of place that we have never been to before" the dark haired girl said to her two wondering friends. Emerald was engrossed in them, they seamed very strange people and all three had such different personalities that it reminded him of the different ones each of the Dexholders had. _'Wait a minute didn't they said that they are heading to the Gym!' _Emerald thought as he approached the three strange trainers.

"Excuse me but did you say that you are heading to the Viridian Gym?" he said to the girl as she looked most reliable one to talk to out of the three of them. She looked at him and nodded "Yes that would be correct. We have been invited to a party that one of our Senior's have set up, but we have lost our way".

"Well you are in luck because I was heading there myself so you could just follow me" Emerald gestured to the way the way he was heading and it happened to be in the opposite direction to were Pearl was going to take them and started to walk.

"Wait a second, why should be trust you and that you here just to abduct Missy!" Pearl stormed up to Emerald and poked him in the chest but Emerald swatted his hand away. "Pearl please don't be so rash, maybe if we introduce ourselves to him and he do the same we might know why he is heading to the Gym and who he is" The girl said the was supposedly 'Missy' said to her hyperactive friend.

She walked up the Emerald and the shorter boy followed with caution but stood very close the young girl. "Hi I'm Missy" Emerald knew that must not have been her name but didn't question it. Next her blond hyper friend came up and introduced himself "The names Peal and that there is Diamond but you can call him Dia" he gestured to his friend who was still standing protectively next to Missy. Emerald wondered why he couldn't say it himself but I'm guessing it might have been the way they always introduce themselves to other people and Pearl looked egger to do it.

"Erm well I'm Emerald, nice to meet you three" he held out his extended arm and gave it to Pearl for a handshake. Pearl was curious as first and noticed that it wasn't a real hand that he was going to shake but in the end he did it anyway just for peace.

"So can I ask why you are heading to the Gym?" Missy said to him and Pearl and Diamond nodded their heads. "Well the same thing you are I'm there for that same party" Emerald said while walking off before anyone could answer him. Pearl, Dia and Missy ran after him and Dia was the one the replied "So you are one of the other Dexholders then?" he said and placed other rice ball in his mouth. Emerald was intrigued to where got them out from nowhere but it wasn't important right now, he was late and needed to save Crystal from Gold.

"Yes see" he took out his pokedex and gave it to the dark haired boy to have a look. "Wow look Missy, Pearl it's a pokedex but it's different to the one that we have got" he took out his own to compare the two. It was indeed different _'so these might be the Dexholders from Sinnoh that Crystal told be about, what a weird bunch, but a prefer them to Ruby and Sapphire'._

"So you are the Sinnoh Dexholders then, well we are the last ones to arrive and everyone is looking forward to meeting you" he said to the three of them with a beaming smile. "I'm a Dexholder from Heonn but I was living in Johto for most of my life" the three nodded and them Missy gasped "Wait you said that you are a Hoenn Dexholder! Are you the one that completed the Gym challenges in 80 days" she got a little to close to him and he could see on Dia's face that he was curious to what he might do. _'Oh dear I guess she means Sapphire, ha! She's going to have a shock when she meets her' _"No it wasn't but you will get meet them soon enough" Missy clasped her hands together "Oh I bet he's really strong and that I might get to battle him. He's the reason I carried on with my Gym challenge and got stronger, but not without the help of my friends of course" Both Pearl and Diamond smiled at happiness that she complimented them.

"Well you might get to meet them sooner than you think because we are here" All four of the Dexholders looked at the Viridian Gym and knocked on the door waiting for a party of adventure to begin.

**Oh dear what is going to happen when Platina (Missy) finds out that her idol is Sapphire! and what antics will happen when everyone meets :?**

**It was a little hard to write Emerald because, well, i don't know much about him and he is kind of plain (in my eyes he is, sorry some Emerald fans)**

**But i hope you guys liked and Reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you do have any requests let me know and i can see if i can fit them in the story :) x **


	5. Author Note

**A/N: I am sorry to say this but I will not continue this fanfiction. The reason being is that I have no time at the moment and i have no idea how to continue this story. If any one is willing to take it on you are welcome but please let me know before you do so. Once again im sorry for everyone who liked this story and reviwed it meant a lot. Thanks.**


End file.
